User talk:Messi1983/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kendl Johnson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 07:29, September 18, 2009 Wikias So, you're on the GTA wikia too? Cool, man. Winter Moon 03:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Ok here's a deal This wiki was used to be run by an old staff who moved from wikia six months ago. They took a copy of all the articles here there...and well they want all the user here to use their other site rather than here, the reason for their move was because they had a fight with wikis about the new wiki skin and how it messes up the contents. Well I love wikia and I find their reason for the move is quite stupied. Me and The Tom who is the bureacrat and founder of the L.A. Noire operat this wiki and I think we need more admins with more ideas on how we can be better than now. Wikia gave me just the admin rights because they say that they don't have much history on me so they can't give me the bureacrat rights now, there is a wikia helper his name is User:Bola he is the bureacrat of the es.gta.wikia.com/ the Spanish Gta wiki is helping me with the bureacrat duties and he is my advicer, but receantly he told me he'll tell wika about my promotion, so i think I am about to become a bureacrat soon. Ok, more details about their move. Hope I cleared things up.--WikisEditor 17:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, forgot to say one more thing, Bola told me the idea of uniting all gta wikis together, I think it will be great.WikisEditor 17:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ummm...receantly I thought about adopting the www.gtafanon.wikia.com/ so people who like to write fan fiction could have the opportunity to. I think it was stupied what happened, I mean its not that bigy, the wiki skin, they really didn't have to move don't you agree?WikisEditor 17:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes.WikisEditor 17:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I already posted an adoption request. You still havn't tell me what do you think about their move from wikia, I just want to hear everyone out about this.WikisEditor 17:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I see...hey I was just thinking about Bully Wiki and things are so slow over there, here we have two pages about Bully they are Bully and Bullworth.WikisEditor 17:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I already voted yes :) i was just about to leave you a message saying that :) Tom Talk 20:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) When the voting deadline comes I'll tell Bola to promote you.WikisEditor 17:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Your promotion I told Bola to promote you as an admin.WikisEditor 08:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Great Ok great.WikisEditor 12:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I told Bola to promote you but he didn't reply, but still you will be promoted. I will also try to be granted the bureacrat rights so I can promote users, and not having to wait.WikisEditor 21:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) There's this page Staff, which is on the main page, we could write who are the staff there.WikisEditor 21:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) from bunnyjoke Thank you so much. I owe you! New policy I think we have a policy that instructs to not advertise right?, since some policies were copied from Bully Wiki, so you must know. Because there is this user who keep advertising, I told him to stop and that this is a new community now and this is a differant wiki.WikisEditor 21:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you make template? I want to make a template called "Attribution" so that any article that is copied from another website can have a proper attribution, it must be like the Delete template and must be add like this: the example.com is the website that the article was copied from.--WikisEditor 10:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) WikisEditor has had his admin rights taken from him for this so we're the only admins. Tom Talk 10:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Real life images Hi Dan, what do you think about the vehicle pages having images of the real life car which its based on in the galleries? Tom Talk 10:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Once again, I would like to request that RecklessNess be blocked.Winter Moon 02:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Winter Moon Holy vandal, batman Paddy 36, been vandalizing these last few days but a look at his contributions shows he was never a worthwhile editor anyway. Block tiem? McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :He is blocked for a month. Dan the Man 1983 01:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for "spam" Hi, admin, I'm GTANiKo, can u please check what I did in my primary account to see why Charitwo accused me of spam and blocked me? TheTemporary 14:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) More bad editing This guy seems to be one of the kinds of editors who isn't trying to vandalize but his editing is so poor that it's as destructive as vandalism. User:Emman_Muñoz_Lim . McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Have you sorted his edits out? Dan the Man 1983 10:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Admins I've made my decision about the promotions. Tom Talk 18:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello there i was wondering if there are any active Admins? And if not i would like to become one i know i just joined recently but i am very skilled at editing i even have my own Wiki that is very popular. I created this account so it would be Grand Theft Auto related able. Oh and i would like a reply soon. Thank you!Mr.Grand Theft 05:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :What Wiki do you have? Tom Talk 09:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Policies I reckon now that the wiki has four admins it's time we start building the rules and policies. I started the page with a couple of really uncontroversial rules (Assume Good Faith, Don't Be Incivil, No Vandalism), but I'd like to do like we have over on Bully Wiki and get some full fledged policy pages written up. This isn't Bully Wiki and there's hundreds more editors over here so we can't be cowboys like we are over there. I guess we can talk about it on the Policies talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :All in good time my friend. Dan the Man 1983 08:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Help Hi Dan, I just thought I'd let you know that a Wikia staff member, Wendy, has offered to help us with promoting users, she is the person that promoted McJeff and the other guy. Tom Talk 09:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I saw that on Wikia Central. Dan the Man 1983 10:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) my request would be we need to nominate a trusted admin to be granted bureaucrat status.--Owen1983 15:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Owen i've told you this before, we don't need a bureaucrat, we need a good team of admins, if we want to promote someone then we tell Wikia Staff, we don't need a bureaucrat. Tom Talk 16:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should give it a few months before we vote in one of us as a Bureaucrat. Until then, us Admins run the show. Dan the Man 1983 07:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I just think it would be better if we remained equal, all Bureaucrats can really do that Admins cannot is promote and demote users and we've got Wikia for that. Tom Talk 10:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::We should remain this way for now. I actually like the idea of four guys running the wiki better then I do one of us running things. Dan the Man 1983 12:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::So do I, does the other admin, I can't remember his name, know he's an admin now? Tom Talk 12:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I dunno to be honest. But Jeff messaged him yesterday regarding policy discussion. Dan the Man 1983 12:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I haven't seen him on the wiki since he applied to become an admin, hopefully he'll be back soon. Tom Talk 12:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Dan, I remember you from Bully wiki. You even collaborated with my partner Mr.Wikia on King Kong wiki, Which I'm a bureaucrat on. I heard that there was an admin WikisEditor who kept copying content from that other website. It seems that he's not doing anything towards the copied articles. I'd like to help adding the article source etc. I won't wait for a permission, I'll start anyways. If you want anything, I'd be delighted to know. WorldWideWikia 13:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the support I don't want to an admin yet but I will like to be a patroller so I can rollback bad or harmful edits--Owen1983 14:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :You don't want to be an admin yet? thats not the impression I got from the messages you've left me. Tom Talk 14:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I have voted on your request to be a patroller. Few months of patrolling and then you can request adminship. Dan the Man 1983 16:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adminship Hello Dan, I would want to thank you for pomoting me. I knew I would achieve my goal here. We shall meet again. Crescendospectredragon 18:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh... The wiki staff promoted me...I never know anyone involved in the wiki staff. Sorry for mistaking you. Crescendospectredragon 18:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) bureaucrats the only extra power bureaucrats have is to promote other users ideally a wiki should have one bureaucrat mund you admins have a lot of power over a wiki--Owen1983 19:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Owen, we've had this discussion numerous times and the admins have made a decision. Tom Talk 21:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually agree, that this wiki needs a Bureaucrat. However, not now. Dan the Man 1983 22:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::As long as the Bureaucrat is treated the same as an admin and only promotes and demotes users after a community vote then I'm fine with that. Tom Talk 22:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Urgent message I have an urgent message. Peter13 is editing pages, in a bad way. He deletes everything and types this instead of useful things and informations: "Do not go here. Go to the grandtheftwiki.com. Wikia only in for the money!" He did that with these pages: *Collectibles *Modifications *Radio Stations *Missions *Locations *Safehouses Please check this and fix it if you can. Jabulani1001 08:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC)Jabulani1001 admins Hi. I've given bunnyjoke admin rights. -- Wendy (talk) 18:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sock puppets I think that both User:Mr. Manshine and User:RecklessNess are sock puppets of User:Gtacrzy, they all have very similar edit patterns, mainly undoing The Dukes of Hazard's edits, could you investigate this more since you and McJeff have more experience with spotting sockpuppets, thanks. Tom Talk 09:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I might as well check. Tom Talk 17:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It turns out I was right, there all the same guy. Tom Talk 11:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, mainly because one of his accounts was blocked forever because he used it to vandalise a lot of userpages. Tom Talk 18:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Hi. I saw that that the achievements/badges weren't on. Think we should turn them on? Let me know what you think. Bunnyjoke 23:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, just thought I'd ask. Bunnyjoke 00:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion I've started a vote for demotion on Chimpso here, please vote and post your thoughts. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Is this true? I heard a rumor that the users that started this wiki/Bureaucrats left to go to Grand Theft Wiki and that's why this wiki has no Bureaucrats. I guess they left this wiki to die, as rumor has it. Is this true? Bunny J. (Talk) 19:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) So this place does have a little history to it, huh? Thanks for the info. I just wanted to know a little about what's going on here. Bunny J. (Talk) 14:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree, though I think for wikia to grant us bureaucrat rights we have to have the communities backing so shall we put something on the noticeboard? Tom Talk 14:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dan, I've wrote a draft request and would like to know if you think I've missed anything out, also I wasn't sure if Jeff was a Bureaucrat on any other wiki's so if he is please add it. This wiki is in need of some Bureaucrats to keep this wiki running smoothly, as you may be aware the former Bureaucrats abandoned this site in October. We are planning on making a request to Wikia for Dan the Man 1983, The Tom and McJeff to be granted Bureaucrat rights. We are all very experienced Bureaucrats, Dan is a Bureaucrat on Bully Wiki, Bully Fanon Wiki and Wikia Answers, Tom is a Bureaucrat on Mafia Wiki and L.A. Noire Wiki, and Jeff is a Bureaucrat on Bully Wiki. Before we send a request to Wikia we would like to make sure that we have the communities backing so please leave your vote and, if you wish, a comment below. Tom Talk 15:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Liberty City I know alot about the world of GTA, and I mean ALOT, but there's one thing I still can't figure out. What's with Liberty City in GTA IV Era and what happened with to the Liberty City in GTA III Era? This is what I think happened: Liberty City (GTA III) was bombed by terrorists and it was rebuilt it into the Liberty City in GTA IV. I'm just not sure. They sure don't give you much info in GTA IV, do they? If you're not too busy, I was wondering if you could help me with this? Thanks. Bunny J. (Talk) 17:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, Tom already answered me. Bunny J. (Talk) 17:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey, what if we turned on the chat in "Wiki Labs?" I was trying it out on one of my wikis and thought it was quite interesting. I guess it doesn't get video and it isn't like Chat Roulette. Good! As long as all you can do on it is type back to each other, then I'm fine with it. What do you think about it? Bunny J. (Talk) 18:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Boss of Missions? Hi, I am a bit confused about something. The wikia says that both Roman Bellic and Mikhail Faustin are the boss of the mission Crime and Punishment. Who, in your opinion, is the boss. (The mission is triggered from a phone call from Roman.) Also, there is a similar issue with the mission Hostile Negotiation. It says both Roman and Mallorie are the boss of this one. (The mission is triggered from a phone call from Mallorie.) Who do you think are the bosses of both of these? Thanks for your help. Leafsfanatic22 04:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Leafsfanatic22Leafsfanatic22 04:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Our best friend Looks like our old friend's back! He has a new username, Gtacrazy. Bunny J. (Talk) 06:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I took care of it. Bunnyjoke why didn't you? You're an administrator, you can block accounts and rollback edits just like myself and Dan can. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : I know, Dan. You guys know him better then I do! I wanted to be 100 % sure. I don't just do things on good faith, I want to be sure. I was looking into it, but I've been wrong about users before, so I asked you guys. By the way, I know how to block. It isn't hard. Bunny J. (Talk) 14:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Will do. Thanks for the words of encouragement! :) Bunny J. (Talk) 18:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) B'crat promotion request When do you think we should send in a request for me, you and Jeff to get bureaucrat rights, the community vote looks pretty good, should we wait until a few more users have voted though? Tom Talk 19:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should wait at least for one solid week to pass. They might not want to promote us at all since they had so much trouble with the last set of b'crats wheel-warring with them over demoting people. But we're all unanimous passes right now so we've got that going for us. If they want more total votes we can always make a note on the front page after the weeks' up. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok we'll do that :). Tom Talk 19:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, are you going to send the request in? Tom Talk 18:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, should I make a request at the requests for adoption on WCC or just send a message to Wendy, the person who's been helping us and runs the wiki adoption thing? Tom Talk 18:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Done, if you want to make any changes to my request then do so now :). Tom Talk 19:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I hadn't noticed how long it had got, I'll archive it now :). Tom Talk 19:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You there Get on AIM :) McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well I saw that you added it so I thought I might as well :). Tom Talk 20:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that No, I won't do it. I was very, very, very, angery and I guess I ran my mouth a little bit. Whoops. I had already forgot about it. Bunny J. (Talk) 22:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Once he said he was sorry, I got over it. I was just mad about what he said to Owen. I was kind of on his side about the vote, but I did not care too much for the threat he gave him. McJeff wrote to Owen and said he was a little stressed and said he was sorry. Then, I was over it. And, I'm sorry to hear that you're not very pleased. Bunny J. (Talk) 22:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't realise you were doing it alphabetically, I was doing it in order of who'd been an admin longest but I'm fine with that. Tom Talk 23:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright then :) are we going to remove the old administrators rights or just leave it, they're all inactive so we have reason to remove them. Tom Talk 23:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC)